Reborn
by Pixeleve
Summary: The original 6 have grown up and become too grown up for expelling enemies, so it is time to choose successors, but it is not an easy task, 13 years ago, Twilight gave birth to a filly, Skylight Sparkle(I've had that name for a year & couldn't wait to use it)) and gave her up, but what happens when Skylight finds her way back home to Ponyville?... Discontinued, I'm stuck.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**hi there, this a mlp story. if u dont like mlp, plz leave now, if u ****_do _****like mlp, plz continue reading. i may or may not be accpeting OC's, and i'll be including some pairings some may not like. but whatever, lets begin**

Prologue

"PUSH, princess, _PUSH!" _ shouted the nurse, as Twilight screamed and gritted her teeth tightly. A few moments later Twilight sighed heavily and relaxed and the doctor announced, holding her newborn with her magic, "It's a girl! What's her name?" the nurse smiled warmly and Twilight took her, by her own magenta magic and held her daughter in her hoofs, thought for a second and said surprised, "I'm not quite sure!" when she was about to call Flash Sentry, the father a mysterious voice sounded in her head, "No! You are not to raise this foal, give her up! She has a greater fate, but she must start it without you!" Suddenly struck by grief, she sighed and looked up at the nurse, "go and get Flash, tell him the foal is," she gulped, knowing this choice could not be undone she continued, "tell him she's dead." the doctor's eyes went huge but she nodded and talked to Flash outside the door and when Twilight heard his wail of despair she almost wailed herself, 'Where will she go?' The princess thought in despair as her Alicorn daughter was carried away by the nurse.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Heeeeelllllloooooo! =) i am Pixeleve and i know you'll love this story, as this random pony does**

**Random pony: "Yesh! its a great story, but itll take patience, by the way i am Solarcloud! A-"**

**Me: "****_NO!" -sigh- "_****Solarcloud, you were supposed to be a normal backround pony to help convince my readers that my story is good, and i don't get reviews( hint, hint, plz review) ... Don't be insane."**

**Solarcloud: "Awwww! But im so good at it, and normal is boring... sooo..." -smiles oddly and tilts head to side- "Screw gravity!" (quote by 'TomSka, asdf')-randomly floats upwards in air, (although her wings are folded inward) disappearing above**

**Me: -rolls eyes-**

CHAPTER 1: So Alone

Skylight's pov

I sighed and groaned sadly as i saw a little filly get adopted, smiling as she hopped away with her new family.

I'm Skylight Sparkle, funny my name is after the princess, Twilight Sparkle. I have a soft dark silver coat, purple & green mane and tail, gentle pale silver tinted wings and horn, a pale red bow behind the back of my head, pink & black striped socks on all four legs, one bright green eye and the other icy blue. I'm 10 years old and i live in the Canterlot orphanage.

When the orphanage found me abandoned, wrapped around in a icy blue blanket, a small icy blue crown behind my horn, a head necklace with a purple gem on it, and my small hoof holding a note saying "Skylight Sparkle".

"Skylight?! OMC! It's Skylight!" a filly voice said, and some others cooed loudly.

I groaned and quickly scrambled to my feet from the shade of my tree as the tiny fillies bounded up to me.

"Autograph? My name on your hoof? A picture of me signed by me?" I tiredly asked, honestly hating this attention.

They all nodded and a little colt foal sighed dreamily towards the back.

I did all they wanted and after, i leaped in the air and dashed to a big cloud to take a nap.

"Aww, no, Skylight, come back!" they all shouted, and i sat down on a pure white cloud, my mood turning the cloud a dark grey. i felt my eyelids drooping so i let them and i fell in a sad and gloomily sleep, the cloud raining below me.

"Skylight?" came a soft, shy sounding voice on the same cloud. But as i recognized the voice i didn't flinch or try to run.

"Akyra? i asked, pulling myself up and wiping my tear-stained face to look at my pegasus friend.

She has a pale cream coat, a purple mane and tail with darker tips, shinning blue eyes, a grey jacket with red and green stripes reaching her waist and the jacket had ear covers, & wings the same color as her coat.

"Yes, it's me, Aelita and Swirl are down below, only pegasi can sit on clouds. How's it going, lemme guess fans, again?" she stated, then asked, and I burst out crying. She flinched back for a split second before opening her wing and patting it on my back. "C'mon, they all wanna see you. We all-" Akyra was suddenly cut off by many cries of joy and Swirl sounded below, "Hey, you guys! There's a few families here, hide!" She called, teleporting herself up a tree, me and Akyra cowered low in the grey cloud, while Aelita swished her head from side to side, not knowing where to go before dashing to another tree and tucking herself under its roots.

Soon after Swirl popped her head from above the tree leaves and said, "All clear!"

Me and Akyra stretched up from the grey mass and Aelita wriggled herself from the roots, sighed and flexing her hind legs outward.

Swirl has a pale orange coat dark blue and light blue mane and tail, lime green eyes, a horn the same color as her coat, a silver cowboy hat she likes to twirl around, and a cutie mark with a yellow center and blue and pink spirals comings off it, she's the only one out of us with our cutie marks.

Aelita is an earth pony with a pure white coat, a mane and tail with many shades of pink, sky blue eyes, the tips of her fronts hooves are black, and her hind legs have mismatched socks, left having orange and blue stripes and right having red and black stripes.

As i flew down from the cloud, with my friends and away from the fans and haters, (cuz im an alicorn) laughing, and telling stories happily, little did i know that was all about to change, and for the worse...

**Solarcloud: "awwww! Bummer, cliffhanger?! Really? whatever, when am ****_I_**** going to appear?" **

**Me: -facepalm with hoof and slide, then sigh- "No, your not appearing, unless maybe, just maybe somepony with review to have you appear, if ****_not _****then g'nite!' -slams door-**

**Solarcloud; -turns to readers- "See ya next time, and review for meeee..."**


	3. Chapter 3

2: Flee

"C'mon, y'all know what happens when we don't get adopted!" Aelita shrieked happily, stomping her hooves, and Akyra gave a little, "Yay," Swirl whooped and I neighed loudly, everyone hearing me and my friends. We've never wanted to get adopted, well that wasn't true. When we we're very much younger, we would've loved to be adopted, but now, we lost our chance, we're 10 years old and nobody wants a near teen. So we hide, and party when we don't get adopted.

Aelita was gathering all the other ponies, Akyra and I were flying up to the ceiling and decorating it with streamers and balloons and I carried up a a disco ball for a dance. Swirl was setting up the DJ turntable and the food tables. When we were all done, Swirl was walking towards the turntable when Aelita stopped her. "Swirl? Can I maybe, try the turntables? I'd like to be of some use, just not an earth pony lolling around." Swirl seemed surprised but Aelita really seemed to wanna try this. "Oh! Sure, I guess you could give it a try, I've done it a lot." Aelita grinned widely, then darted over to the turntable, placed the headset on her head and gave a semi-nod. She outstretched one of her hooves, shut her eyes, placed the other hoof on her headset and shouted in glee, "Let's get this party started!" "Yeehaw!" Whooped Swirl in agreement and began dancing with Cobalt, her stallion "friend". Aelita was great as the DJ, when a flash of light appeared for a moment but nothing seemed to happen. That's when I noticed, "Aelita! Your cutie mark!" She stopped mixing and looked at her flank. A green star with a music note over was there instead of a blank flank. Her blue eyes widened and she shrieked in joy. "My cutie mark! OMC, YES!"

We partied all night until Celestia raised the sun, and which then we all went to bed.

**** the next morning ****

"Wake up! Wake up! Hurry! Hurry!" screamed Swirl, her eyes wild. "What is it? Can't you see we're all trying to sleep?" groaned Aelita, and Akyra and I nodded. "No, no! Wake up! A family is here!" She shouted in her west accent. "Afamilywhydidntyousaysowegottagonoworwecouldgettaken!" I shrieked, my words slurred by my fast speech, but my friends understood and we all tried to hide. Swirl used her magic to teleport herself Celestia knows where, I flew up a tree, Akyra hid in the piano, leaving Aelita with no where. She frantically looked around, blue eyes wide with alarm. But the family saw her. A father, mother and little girl. They were all earth ponies. "Mommy, who's this girl, she seems nice." said the little filly. "Yes, we'll talk with her. Come along dear." said the mother, and the father looked at his daughter, looked at his wife, looked at Aelita and nodded. Aelita sent me a pleading glance before being practically dragged by the little filly. They family sat down at the meeting table, and began to talk, I was hovering over it so I could hear everything. "I'm Dawn Shine," said the mother kindly. "I'm Melon Seed, used to work in a watermelon field with my family, but I decided it wasn't the life for me." said the father, and his daughter eagerly spoke up, "Hi! My name is Sugar Dash, I've always wanted a big sis, and you seem perfect!" squealed the little girl, and I assumed she was no more than 4 or 5. Aelita shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm, uh, Aelita. I'm 10 years old and I've been here all my life with my best friends. I have my cutie mark in music. And, I like pop songs." She said, going off topic. "She is cute," whispered Dawn, "yes, a good sister for Sugar," said Melon in the same shushed voice.

(A/n, does anyone think this sounds like the ponies are adopting a pet? Cuz it does to me and I'm the writer...) Aelita shrugged, "I dunno, I'm not very-" "I want her as my sister! Aelita your very cool, I look up to you! Please?" Sugar cut her off with a loud shriek. Aelita whimpered, "well, you see, I'm not like a-" "honey, get the papers, tell Mr. Ruffhoof, we'll adopt her." Aelita's eyes grew huge with fear, and her sky blue eyes began to water, but when the family glanced at her she only smiled, blinking the tears away. I flew off, but my flying was unsteady from all that I heard and saw. 'Aelita was getting adopted?' I thought, and crashed into a cloud. "Ow!" said a soft voice. It was Akyra. "I thought you went in to piano.

Why are you here?" I asked, wondering if she saw what I did. "Well, someone started pressing the keys, in a rather harsh way, and when the left, my ears were ringing and so I flew up to this cloud, where you bumped into me and asked "I thought-" I cut her off, placing a wing over her mouth. "Yes, I know that bit." She blushed and nodded. "Akyra, I have bad news, very, very bad news," I gulped, and continued, "Aelita is getting adopted." Akyra gasped, and sat down with a thud, and the cloud puffed out.

Swirl suddenly appeared before us, hovering with a spell that could let her walk on clouds. "Aelita is getting adopted?!" We all hung our heads and nodded.

Our long best friend would be gone forever, with out a single good bye.

A/N

I think I'm gonna delete this story, I don't like it much, well I dunno.


End file.
